There are a great variety of coffee makers available. Some offer a programmable timer while others simply offer auto shut-off after two or four hours. Some even have a lighted on/off switch. None however have the ability of displaying the temperature of the coffee in its carafe.
This invention will be of particular help to those diners who ask the waitress for hot coffee and hope that they will get hot coffee. The waitress can glance at the temperature displayed on the handle of the carafe and know the temperature of the coffee within.